Pressure gauges are conventionally used for measuring the pressure of a gas or a liquid, such as an air pressure. Tire pressure gauges, as an example, measure the inflation pressures of vehicle tires, such information being useful for maintaining optimal tire performance and avoiding unnecessary wear. Conventional tire pressure gauges typically use calibrated rods or sliding scales for conveying readings to the user. Such devices, however, are frequently difficult to read properly and often produce inaccurate readings. Digital tire pressure gauges typically allow for more accurate measurements and incorporate features such as backlit liquid-crystal displays (LCDs) that facilitate both day and night readings. However, present digital pressure gauges, while achieving more accurate pressure readings, nevertheless lack certain features and capabilities for communicating additional useful information associated with the measured pressure reading.